Of a Personal Nature
by The Cumaean Sibyl
Summary: Sarek and Spock attempt to connect with each other after Spock suffers an attack. Warning! mentions noncon.


Author's Note – Written in response to this prompt on the st xi kink meme: _How do Vulcan's deal with the concept of rape? Spock is raped and Sarek finds out/is told. How Sarek and Spock react is up to you anon and how you feel the characters would respond in such a situation._

**Of a Personal Nature**

Sarek eyed his son from across the table as they drank their tea in silence. Spock had remained tightlipped since he had arrived on New Vulcan one week ago. It was obvious that something very grave was troubling him. He could see the tempestuous emotions in his eyes. Sarek was tempted to point out his son's lack of control, but quickly decided against it. Spock was obviously not thinking logically and therefore would not act appropriately in the face of criticism, even if it was for his own good. In any case, he and Spock had only just reconciled and such an argument would likely result in another breach in their relationship. So, Sarek remained silent as he regarded his son.

The exact reason behind Spock's sudden appearance on New Vulcan remained a mystery to Sarek. All that he knew was that his son was on medical leave. Sarek reluctantly acknowledged to himself that he felt something like trepidation when his son had told him of this. Spock would not be here if it was not serious, and yet he refused every attempt his father made to bring him to a healer. Sarek couldn't help but wonder if perhaps his unknown malady had progressed to such an advanced stage that a healer would be useless. He wouldn't be surprised to learn if that was the case; he had met the _Enterprise_'s human doctor after all. It would be logical to assume that cases could advance to such a degree under his care. He sincerely hoped that his thoughts were wrong and for once didn't care if hope was an emotion and not the product of logical thinking.

"I will be contacting Doctor McCoy today to inform him that I am fit for duty." Spock announced quite suddenly before returning to his tea as though he hadn't said a word. Sarek felt his eyebrows rise minutely at the statement before quickly regaining control.

"Do you think that is a logical choice? It is obvious that you are not your self." Spock fixed him with a look that made Sarek wholly uncomfortable. The anger was almost palpable. Sarek couldn't help but feel uneasy in the face of such obvious emotion. "Perhaps it would be best if you got a second opinion." A diplomatic sentence Sarek often used around humans. Humans seemed to prefer vague lines such as these compared to the more concise statements like 'Your logic is flawed.' "If you could tell me the nature of your medical leave-"

Spock left the table before Sarek could finish his sentence. He watched as his son cleaned his cup before returning it to its proper place. His movements were perfectly controlled, but he remained tense. After a moment Spock stilled. He did not turn to face his father as he began to speak. "I am sure that you are aware that Nero had escaped the _Narada_ before its destruction."

"Yes." Before Spock had returned to him he had learned that his son and Captain Kirk had apprehended the Romulan. In fact, the _Enterprise_ had delivered Nero to the Vulcans and was currently awaiting trial in a maximum security facility here on New Vulcan. What Sarek did not know was any details regarding the Romulan's arrest. Sarek waited patiently for his son to continue.

After several minutes had passed, Spock finally turned to look at him. "He attacked the _Enterprise_ and I was taken prisoner. For 37 hours I was his captive. I was subjected to… torture of a personal nature."

Sarek blinked at his son, trying to comprehend what Spock was telling him. It would be logical to conclude based on his son's highly emotional state and this new information regarding his captivity that he had been violated in some way, but Sarek found himself rejecting the logical conclusion. There was this painful coldness in the pit of his stomach when he thought about it. For a second he wondered if he was ill, then he realized that he was feeling some sort of emotion. A black, animalistic, fearful sort of emotion that Vulcans had no word for. Perhaps the humans did, but Sarek did not know it.

As Sarek and Spock continued to stare at one another he realized that his son was waiting for him to say something. He opened his mouth to oblige but found he had no words. He just sat there with his mouth partially open and what he was sure was emotion in his eyes. He didn't know what to say. Vulcans did not speak on sexual matters. After a few seconds Spock averted his gaze to the floor and Sarek could see the slight slumping of his shoulders. He walked away, leaving his father at the table.

Sarek continued to sit there for some time, pondering on what he should do. Arriving at the only logical conclusion that his brain could provide Sarek immediately contacted the Vulcan embassy on Earth. He was a powerful man with many allies on Earth and it took only a few hours to secure what he wanted. Nero will be tried on Earth, instead of New Vulcan. After all, Vulcans have no death penalty, but the humans do.


End file.
